une réunion normale dans la vie des Vongola
by ananas-madoka
Summary: Comment se passe une réunion à peu près normale dans la vie des Vongola...


Ohayo Mina-san ! Alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cette fic est le résultat d'un gros délire avec ma besta et co-auteur, Koko-chan !

A oui et aussi, les personnages ne sont pas à nous ! (et c'est peut-être tant mieux pour eux !) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une réunion ordinaire dans la vie des Vongola 

Tsunayoshi, Vongola decimo depuis ses 14 ans, était assis en bout de table entouré de ses gardiens.

Tsuna : Mukuro, Peux-tu arrêter avec tes illusions perverses ?

Rokudo Mukuro, le gardien de la brume du jeune Vongola, avait la fâcheuse habitude de mettre le mignon petit Tsunayoshi en scène dans des illusions perverses ou érotiques ?

Mukuro : Kufufu ! ~ Désolé mon petit Tsunayoshi !

Gokudera : Bâtard ! Que fais-tu au Judaiime ?

Gokudera Hayato, le gardien de la tempête et l'auto-proclamé bras droit du Vongola, n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on touche ou pervertise son Judaiime même si lui-même suivait son Boss jusque dans sa salle de bain.

Mukuro : Haya-chan si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache pour les photos tu devrais te taire !

Gokudera : 'lance des explosifs' Bâtard !

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun arrête de lançer des explosifs ! Mukuro cesse de frapper Hayato-san !

Mukuro : Il est déjà mort ! Kufufu ! ~

Hibari Kyoya, gardien du nuage, venait de se lever de sa chaise pour "Mordre à mort" Mukuro qui avait effleurer la joue de Tsunayoshi !

Tsuna : Mukuro, Hibari-san arrêtez de vous battre !

Hibari et Mukuro : NON !

Tsuna : Je...Je porterais l'uniforme de Lycéenne que Mukuro veut me faire mettre ?

Mukuro : Kufufu ! ~ C'est d'accord !

Toutes les personnes présentes : Pervers !

Tsuna : Je vais déprimer ! -"

Mukuro : Oh ? Mais et ta promesse ?

Tsuna : Reborn ? Aide-moi ?

Reborn, le tueur le plus redouté de la mafia et tuteur du jeune Vongola, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire sadique !

Reborn : Je suis déjà occupé ! ~

Bianchi : Reborn-chan tu es si Kawaiii ! ~

Tsuna : Ok, je vais mettre cette jupe !

Tsunayoshi entra dans sa chambre, mis l'uniforme de lycéenne offert par l'Ananas et revint vers ses gardiens !

Tsuna : ... -/-

Mukuro : Kufufu ! ~

Hibari : 'sort son appareil photo'

Tsuna : Mukuro, Kyo-chan, s'il vous plait pas de photos !

Mukuro et Hibari : Trop tard ! =D

Tsuna : Kyo-chan, c'est Hibird contre les photos !

Hibari : ' marmonne tout seul' Me faire du chantage ! C'est pas juste !

Tsuna : ' Lui fait une bise sur sa joue' Merci Hibari-san !

Mukuro : Hey !

Tsuna : Hibari-san, je t'offre une de ces photos et tu viens à une prochaine réunion, ok ?

Hibari : Oui...

Mukuro : Pas question que je donne les miennes !

Tsuna : Mukuro ! Muku-chan ? Tu aimes tes plantations d'ananas ?

Mukuro : Je...

Tsuna : Cela serais dommage que ces plantations disparaisses ?

C'est à ce moment que les filles arrivèrent, Haru, I-Pin et Kyoko revenant du shopping...

Haru : Hahi ! Tsuna-san est un travesti ?

Tsuna : Je...Heu...

Kyoko : Hum...Par contre l'uniforme te va biien ! ^-^

Tsuna : Merci... "Pense : Même Kyoko-chan s'y met !"

Tsuna plus déprimé que jamais, ne vit pas Mukuro vendre des photos de lui à ses gardiens et même à Reborn !

Mukuro : Et voilà une photo de Tsu-chan sous la douche ! Qui la veut ?

Tous : Moi !

Mukuro : Je la vends au plus offrant ! On commençe à 5748 yens !

Gokudera : 5750 yens !

Yamamoto : 5770 yens !

Ryohei : 5800 yens !

Reborn : 5890 yens !

Lambo : 5900 yens !

Bianchi : 6000 yens !

Hibari : 7000 yens !

Les enchères pour la photo de Tsuna augmentèrent peu à peu et furent emportés par Hibari pour 14 000 yens. Tsuna sorti de sa transe et vit l'étendit des dégats causés par ses gardiens : La porte fendue en deux par Ryohei, La table en ébêne cassé par le combat de Gokudera et Mukuro, Un mur inexistant par la faute de l'ananas et l'alouette, la télévision écran plasma géant dernier cri fracturé par le seul hitman effrayant Reborn... Tsuna évalua la somme astronomique qu'il devrait dépenser, 5 millions de yens minimun et eu une idée !

Tsuna : Hum Hum... Le plus généreux pourra me prendre en photo autant de fois qu'il veut et je ferais ce qu'il veut pendant un mois !

Tous : Un mois ?

Tsuna : Oui, un mois ! Alors on commençe à 5 millions de yens !

Ryohei : 5 millions 600 yens à l'extrême !

Yamamoto : 5 millions 800 yens !

Gokudera : 5 millions 900 yens !

Reborn : 6 millions de yens !

Lambo : 6 millions 870 yens !

Mukuro : 'chuchote à hibari' Alouette, on se met ensemble et on propose une grosse somme d'argent ? Disons, j'ai 7 millions de yens et toi ? ' voix haute' 6 millions 900 yens !

Hibari : 'chuchote à Mukuro' Ananas herbivore, c'est Ok, j'ai 9 millions de yens ce qui nous fait 16 millions de yens ! 'voix haute' 16 millions de yens !

Tsuna : Heu...Plus personnes ? ' attends 3 minutes' Donc l'enchère est remporté par...

Mukuro : Moi et l'alouette ! Kufufufu !~

Et c'est ainsi que le Boss de la famille Vongola se retrouva nu sous un tablier à servir Mukuro et Hibari et put payer les réparations de la pièce !

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Quelques reviews pour montrer qu'il y a des lecteurs ?


End file.
